And Baby Makes Three or More
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Lauren's wish has come true...meet baby Charlotte...and now baby Ethan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own _Lost Girl_ or it's characters.

**Author's Note** - Hope you all enjoy this little peek into Bo and Lauren's lives, as they kick-start the creation of their family~ =3

* * *

**~And Baby Makes Three...or More~**

* * *

"Push Lauren, _push_!" the female Fae doctor encouraged the blond straining and grunting with pain on the hospital bed, in the medical wing of the Ash's compound.

"Bo, she's coming! She's coming, Bo! Oh god, it hurts so much! I love our baby girl so much already and I haven't even seen her yet, but please get her out!" Lauren wailed loudly, as she almost crushed her wife's hand with an almost superhuman surge of strength.

Bo gulped as she tried not to wince at the faint sound of bones cracking together in her hand. She then leaned forward, and gently brushed aside a few stray sweat-soaked locks from her wife's brow, and placed a soft loving kiss against Lauren's forehead.

"It's okay, baby. Just breath easy for me. Remember our Lamaze classes. Hee hee hooo...hee hee hooo...come on now Lauren, breath with me," Bo said soothingly then yelped as her wife crunched her fingers again, as an especially painful and powerful contraction ripped through her body.

"Not...helping...Bo," Lauren ground out with a painful wince.

"Haa haa hee...?" Bo trailed off with a small, uncertain grin that under any other circumstance Lauren would have found absolutely adorable. Instead the blond just let out a low moan before a loud scream was ripped from her, as the final set of pushes to give birth to their baby began.

"That's it baby, I've got you, I've got you. You're doing great, Lauren. Just a little bit more...push one more time for me, baby...just one...more...time!" Bo exclaimed as she wrapped a strong, steady arm around her wife's shoulder, and held on tightly as Lauren pushed for all she was worth.

The shrill cry of a baby filled the room. The next few moments were filled with frenzied activity, as an attending nurse took the crying newborn from the doctor, while the doctor checked to make sure her patient wasn't suffering from any post-childbirth complications. Eventually the nurse carried the softly mewling baby wrapped in a soft, pink cloth back over to her anxiously waiting parents, and gently laid her down into her mother's arms.

"Oh, Bo...she's perfect," Lauren whispered tenderly, as her eyes filled with tears at the sight of their precious baby girl.

"She looks just like you...beautiful in every way," Bo whispered in a voice filled with awe. _She was now a Mother...she, Isabeau Beth Dennis...had brought life into this crazy, messed up, beautiful world of theirs... _

_Instead of taking life...she'd helped **create** it._

"Look look, Bo...she has your nose and smile...look how positively adorable she is," Lauren cooed softly as she leaned down to place a soft kiss against her daughter's soft golden-brown hair.

A small gurgling sound that sounded distinctly happy to Bo escaped her baby girl's tiny mouth, and the grin that lit up Bo's face set off an answering grin on Lauren's.

"Charlotte Dennis-Lewis, welcome to our world, little one. Your Mommy and I are _very_ happy to meet you," Bo said softly, as she leaned forward and placed the softest of kisses against her baby's head. A small flurry of lightly moving arms and legs, and a gurgling laugh was the response to Bo's kiss, and Lauren looked up at her wife with a tearfully-amused smile. "I think she likes you."

"Well, of course she likes me. I'm her totally cool and awesome Mom," Bo replied with a proud smirk, which earned her an amused grin and a playful eye roll.

"Uh huh, cool mom...right. Just remember that _you'll_ be the one delivering this little one's sibling next. Ethan will be _all yours_, Ms. 'Cool Mom'," Lauren said with a teasing grin that turned into a full-on laugh at the faux-horrified look on her wife's face.

"Ohh no no no, Mrs. Dennis-Lewis. **You** are most definitely going to be delivering any and all further siblings. _This_ Cool Mom's one and only job is to make sure that you remain _very_ sexually satisfied, when we decide to add to the family," Bo replied with a completely unrepentant grin.

Lauren rolled her eyes again, and said a quick mental _thank you_ that the nurse and doctor had already long left the room.

"You're so incorrigible," Lauren said with a fond, affectionate grin up at the woman who had so easily captured her heart.

"And don't you forget it," Bo replied with a grin and quick kiss to the beautiful, laughing lips of the woman who had given her life true meaning and joy.

A soft smile curved up Lauren's lips as she looked up at the woman of her dreams, and then down at the miracle of life Bo had given her resting in her arms.

"I love you, Bo...so very much," Lauren whispered with a soft, tearful smile. Bo smiled down at her wife, then leaned forward to claim the lips that always called out to her to be lovingly kissed.

"I love you too, Lauren. So very much as well," Bo whispered against her wife's heavenly-soft lips. She then leaned back and allowed a playful smirk to cross her face.

"But you're still having Ethan."

"Bo!"

"Love you, Lauren!"

* * *

**AN** - Hope you all enjoyed this story! =D

Please review and let me know what you all thought of it, and whether you'd like to see one more part with possibly Bo giving birth to baby Ethan~ ;3

_~Yuri~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** - Thanks for reading and reviewing my first chapter! =D

Most people wanted to see Lauren give birth to Ethan, so your wish has been granted~ ^.^

Hope you all enjoy this chapter~ =D

* * *

"I can not _believe_ I allowed you to get me pregnant again, Bo. Didn't we agree last time that it would be _you_ carrying our next child," Lauren said with an amused, exasperated sigh as she gently rubbed her three-month-old baby bump.

The dark-haired succubus merely grinned, as she walked up behind her partner sitting at the blond's breakfast table, and leaned down to place a soft kiss against her wife's forehead.

"Actually love, I'm pretty sure we had decided that it would be _you_ bearing the rest of our offspring," Bo said with a quick flash of teeth, causing Lauren to let out another sigh even as a small smile curled up her lips.

"You're just lucky I love you so much to keep letting you knock me up like this, with all that elevated succubi power you have now," Lauren teased as her eyes darkened with the thought of just how..._pleasurable_...Bo's ministrations with her body always made her feel.

Bo let a lascivious grin come to her lips, then opened her mouth to reply when a high-pitched squeal came from the kitchen entrance, and a little body quickly toddled into the room.

"Come back here, you lil gremlin. When Aunty Kenzi catches you, she's going to tickle you 'till you pop," Bo's best friend exclaimed, as she chased behind the happily-squealing little girl.

"Ah, there's my little troublemaker," Bo said with a wide grin as she reached down, and scooped up her year-and-a-half-old daughter into her arms.

"Hey, no fair! She and I were playing catch-the-rugrat. You can't just roll up into our game, and nab the munchkin before I do," Kenzi exclaimed with a pout as she stood beside Bo, and lightly poked her finger into the giggling child's tummy.

"You're _all_ like little trouble-making kids," Lauren piped up from the kitchen table, as she lightly rubbed her tummy while smiling affectionately at her small family.

"Is that your professional opinion, Doc?" Kenzi asked with a teasing smirk as she slipped into the chair beside Lauren, and stole a piece of the blond's toast. She popped the toast into her mouth with a bright grin, causing Lauren to shake her head and laugh.

"Case in point, troublemaker," Lauren teased back as she reached over to lightly ruffle Kenzi's hair. Kenzi did a ninja head-dodge, and quickly grabbed a piece of bacon with a bright grin. Lauren just laughed again causing Bo to shake her head in amusement at her family's antics.

"Mama," a little voice piped up causing Lauren to refocus her attention on her daughter. A brilliant smile lit up the blond's face when she saw her honey-blond, chocolate-brown eyed little girl reaching out for her. Bo smirked lightly as she walked over to her wife and leaned down so Charlotte could wrap her little arms around her mother's neck in a quick hug.

"Sorry munchkin, you can't sit on Mommy's lap anymore. She's carrying your little brother Ethan in there," Bo said with a light nuzzle against her daughter's cheek, causing her little girl to giggle happily.

"Etan?" Charlotte asked with an adorable, inquisitive look on her face as she looked down at her Mother's round tummy.

"Oh god, the cute is going to kill me! And what's going to happen to me when Ethan is born? I'm just going to be a walking pile of cute-baby-goo with the two of them together," Kenzi wailed, as she dropped her head down onto the kitchen table with a resounding thud.

Lauren and Bo just grinned in amusement at the girl they both considered a sister, before they leaned forward and shared a warm, lingering kiss.

_**~6 months later~**_

"Push Lauren, push!"

"I _swear_ Bo if we ever have anymore children, I will tie you down and somehow _make_ you carry the next one," Lauren grunted in pain as she once again pushed with all she was worth, to give birth to their second child.

Bo grinned down at the sweat-soaked yet utterly beautiful woman giving birth to their second child, and leaned forward to press a tender kiss to her wife's forehead.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too," Lauren mumbled back before an especially powerful contraction hit her, and she let out a loud cry while holding tightly to Bo's hand. The sudden wailing cry of a baby filled the air, and for the second time in their lives Bo and Lauren welcomed a new addition to their ever-expanding family.

"Oh Bo, he's so precious," Lauren whispered when the nurse gently placed her son, wrapped in a light blue blanket into her arms. She then lightly brushed her fingers through the soft, dark tuft of hair on his head.

"He's absolutely perfect. Just like his mother," Bo whispered, as she leaned down to place soft kisses against her wife and son's heads.

Lauren looked up at Bo with proud, happy tears shining in her eyes and beckoned her wife to lean forward with a slight tilt of her head. Bo responded immediately with a grin, and leaned forward to press her lips softly against Lauren's.

"Can't wait to introduce Charlotte to her brother, and even more so to Kenzi. She's going to be on babysitting duty _forever_," Bo said with a wicked grin, after finishing up tasting her wife's delectable lips.

Lauren grinned softly up at her wife, then let out a light chuckle as she slipped a finger into Ethan's tiny fist, and watched in parental wonder and awe as he immediately clutched his tiny fingers around hers.

"Kenzi will probably volunteer to watch over both of them without us ever having to ask. You know how much Charlotte already has her wrapped around her tiny little finger," Lauren replied with a grin.

Bo responded with a bright grin, and an affirmative nod.

"I do know, and I'm going to utilize that against Kenzi for as long as I can, so I can get maximum sexing time with my wife."

"Bo!"

"What? You know you want it too,"

"...Well...yes, you're right."

"Damn right, I'm right."

"Booo..."

"I love you, Lauren."

"...Love you too, my little succubus troublemaker."

* * *

**AN** - Hope you all enjoyed! Please review~ Your comments help keep us starving authors fed and energized to write~ ^.^


End file.
